Top 500 Players Ever
Added: Eventually this page will be sourced and broken down into sub lists and so on. For now it is just a fun tool for us to start working on 500 players that this encyclopedia had better have for sure. To add a player click on 'edit' up above and follow the format given. Then, if you know something about that player, click on their name and edit that page to add information. A little piece at a time, and we'll have something amazing in a few months. Disclaimer: After the first 100 (which are based on The Sporting News Top 100 Players of All-Time) they are not in any coherent order. Noted baseball historian Ron Liebman is working on this page. *1.Babe Ruth (OF-P) *2.Willie Mays *3.Ty Cobb *4.Walter Johnson (P) *5.Hank Aaron *6.Lou Gehrig *7.Christy Mathewson (P) *8.Ted Williams *9.Rogers Hornsby *10.Stan Musial *11.Joe DiMaggio *12.Grover Cleveland Alexander (P) *13.Honus Wagner *14.Cy Young (P) *15.Jimmie Foxx *16.Johnny Bench *17.Mickey Mantle *18.Josh Gibson *19.Satchel Paige (P) *20.Roberto Clemente *21.Warren Spahn (P) *22.Frank Robinson *23.Lefty Grove (P) *24.Eddie Collins *25.Pete Rose *26.Sandy Koufax (P) *27.Tris Speaker *28.Mike Schmidt *29.Nap Lajoie *30.Steve Carlton (P) *31.Bob Gibson (P) *32.Tom Seaver (P) *33.George Sisler *34.Barry Bonds *35.Joe Jackson *36.Bob Feller (P) *37.Hank Greenberg *38.Ernie Banks *39.Greg Maddux (P) *40.Yogi Berra *41.Nolan Ryan (P) *42.Mel Ott *43.Al Simmons *44.Jackie Robinson *45.Carl Hubbell (P) *46.Charlie Gehringer *47.Buck Leonard *48.Reggie Jackson *49.Tony Gwynn *50.Roy Campanella *51.Rickey Henderson *52.Whitey Ford (P) *53.Roger Clemens *54.Harry Heilmann *55.George Brett *56.Willie McCovey *57.Bill Dickey *58.Lou Brock *59.Bill Terry *60.Joe Morgan *61.Rod Carew *62.Paul Waner *63.Eddie Mathews *64.Jim Palmer (P) *65.Mickey Cochrane *66.Cool Papa Bell *67.Oscar Charleston *68.Eddie Plank (P) *69.Harmon Killebrew *70.Pie Traynor *71.Juan Marichal (P) *72.Carl Yastrzemski *73.Lefty Gomez (P) *74.Robin Roberts (P) *75.Willie Keeler *76.Al Kaline *77.Eddie Murray *78.Cal Ripken Jr. *79.Joe Medwick *80.Brooks Robinson *81.Willie Stargell *82.Ed Walsh (P) *83.Duke Snider *84.Sam Crawford *85.[Dean} (P) *86.Kirby Puckett *87.Ozzie Smith *88.Frankie Frisch *89.Goose Goslin *90.Ralph Kiner *91.Mark McGwire *92.Chuck Klein *93.Ken Griffey, Jr. *94.Dave Winfield *95.Wade Boggs *96.Rollie Fingers (RP) *97.Gaylord Perry (P) *98.Dennis Eckersley (RP-SP) *99.Paul Molitor *100.Early Wynn (P) *101.Johnny Mize *102.Earl Averill *103.Alex Rodriguez *104.Carlton Fisk *105.Phil Niekro (P) *106.Luis Aparicio *107.Robin Yount *108.Pedro Martinez (P) *109.Hugh Duffy *110.Luke Appling *111.Johan Santana (P) *112.Jim O'Rourke *113.Monte Ward *114.Waite Hoyt (P) *115.Jesse Burkett *116.Jack Chesbro (P) *117.Ichiro Suzuki *118.Craig Biggio *119.Billy Hamilton *120.Mike Piazza *121.Jeff Bagwell *122.Rick Ferrell *123.Alfonso Soriano *124.Manny Ramirez *125.Albert Pujols *126.Ryne Sandberg *127.Mariano Rivera (RP) *128.Randy Johnson (P) *129.Rich Gossage *130.Arky Vaughan *131.Jeff Kent *132.Rafael Palmeiro *133.Chipper Jones *134.Tom Glavine (P) *135.Miguel Tejada *136.Frank Thomas (AL) *137.Ivan Rodriguez *138.Derek Jeter *139.Alan Trammell *140.Barry Larkin *141.Scott Rolen *142.Jim Rice *143.Dwight Evans *144.Bobby Bonds *145.Roberto Alomar *146.David Ortiz *147.Vladimir Guerrero *148.Curt Schilling (P) *149.Bert Blyleven (P) *150.Gary Sheffield *151.Mordecai Brown (P) *152.Andruw Jones *153.Clark Griffith (Owner-P) *154.Hal Newhouser *155.Smokey Joe Williams (P) *156.Kid Nichols (P) *157.Fred Lynn *158.Bobby Doerr *159.Thurman Munson *160.Pud Galvin (P) *161.Andres Galarraga *162.Johnny Pesky *163.Chief Bender (P) *164.Ferguson Jenkins (P) *165.Casey Stengel *166.John Smoltz (P) *167.Dazzy Vance (P) *168.Lindy McDaniel (RP) *169.Jason Giambi *170.Vida Blue (P) *171.Tim Raines *172.Luis Tiant (P) *173.Jose Canseco *174.Richie Allen *175.Andre Dawson *176.Jorge Posada *177.Minnie Minoso *178.Ron Santo *179.Harry Davis *180.Wes Ferrell (P) *181.Bobby Grich *182.Don Mattingly *183.Lefty O'Doul *184.Bob Caruthers (P) *185.Edgar Martinez *186.Sammy Sosa *187.Kevin Brown (P) *188.Matt Williams *189.Ed McKean *190.Norm Cash *191.Bobby Abreu *192.Dom DiMaggio *193.Tommy Henrich *194.Vern Stephens *195.Darrell Evans *196.Al Rosen *197.Rube Waddell (P) *198.Addie Joss (P) *199.Trevor Hoffman (RP) *200.Lance Berkman *201.Jim Thome *202.Roger Maris *203.Billy Williams *204.Catfish Hunter (P) *205.Frank Chance *206.Don Sutton (P) *207.Dale Murphy *208.Bruce Sutter (RP) *209.Jeff Reardon (RP) *210.Todd Helton *211.Joe Cronin *212.Gavvy Cravath *213.Zack Wheat *214.Gabby Hartnett *215.Bernie Williams *216.Albert Belle *217.Juan Gonzalez *218.Frank Howard *219.George Kelly *220.Tony Oliva *221.Hack Wilson *222.Al Oliver *223.Tony Perez *224.Carlos Delgado *225.Fred McGriff *226.Billy Wagner (RP) *227.Stan Coveleski (P) *228.Ed Reulbach (P) *229.Bret Saberhagen (P) *230.Cecil Cooper *231.Dennis Martinez (P) *232.John Lloyd *233.Martin Dihigo *234.Jamie Moyer(P) *235.Darrell Porter *236.Mike Mussina (P) *237.Joe Torre *238.Jim Edmonds *239.Harlond Clift *240.Luis Gonzalez *241.Moises Alou *242.Benito Santiago *243.Jack Morris (P) *244.Steve Finley *245.Tip O'Neill *246.Bing Miller *247.Reggie Smith *248.Tony Fernandez *249.Nellie Fox *250.Gil Hodges *251.Carl Mays (P) *252.Bob Lemon (P) *253.Sam Rice *254.Red Ruffing (P-PH) *255.Herb Pennock (P) *256.Teddy Lyons (P) *257.Rabbit Maranville *258.Lou Boudreau *259.Don Drysdale (P) *260.Gary Carter *261.George Kell *262.Jim Bunning (P) *263.Fernando Valenzuela (P) *264.Hoyt Wilhelm *265.Pee Wee Reese *266.Phil Rizzuto *267.Ed Delahanty *268.Jim Perry (P) *269.Joe Niekro (P) *270.Dave Stewart *271.David Cone *272.Kent Tekulve *273.Babe Adams (P) *274.Deacon Phillippe (P) *275.Sam Leever (P) *276.Dick Bartell *277.Johnny Sain (P) *278.Heinie Groh *279.Graig Nettles *280.Ted Simmons *281.Lance Parrish *282.Phil Cavarretta *283.George Foster *284.Boog Powell *285.Mark Grace *286.Will Clark *287.Marty Marion *288.Billy Herman *289.Babe Herman *290.Jim Bottomley *291.Denny McLain (P) *292.Vic Willis (P) *293.Tony Lazzeri *294.Dick Groat *295.Dave Kingman *296.Buck O'Neil *297.Rocky Colavito *298.Jimmy Ryan *299.George VanHaltren *300.Pete Browning *301.Harry Stovey *302.Tony Mullane (P) *303.Jim Kaat (P) *304.Tommy John (P) *305.Dick Radatz (RP) *306.Elroy Face (RP) *307.Tug McGraw (RP) *308.Ron Perranoski (RP) *309.Firpo Marberry (RP-SP) *310.Johnny Murphy (RP) *311.Miller Huggins *312.Al Lopez *313.Max Carey *314.Edd Roush *315.Elmer Flick *316.Eppa Rixey (P) *317.Heinie Manush *318.Burleigh Grimes (P) *319.Red Faber (P) *320.Lloyd Waner *321.Earle Combs *322.Jesse Haines *323.Carl Furillo *324.Tony Conigliaro *325.Willie Davis *326.Dummy Hoy *327.Johnny Kling *328.Bob Meusel *329.Bill Dahlen *330.Everett Scott *331.Herman Long *332.Wally Schang *333.Cecil Fielder *334.George H. Burns *335.George J. Burns *336.Smokey Joe Wood *337.Dave McNally *338.John Clarkson *339.Tim Keefe *340.Mickey Welch *341.Amos Rusie *342.Paul Derringer *343.Joe Kelley *344.Sam Thompson *345.Roger Connor *346.George Davis *347.Biddy McPhee *348.Joe McGinnity *349.Jimmy Collins *350.Hughie Jennings *351.Fred Clarke *352.Roger Bresnahan *353.Buck Ewing *354.John McGraw *355.Wilbert Robinson *356.Johnny Evers *357.Joe Tinker *358.Cap Anson *359.Dan Brouthers *360.King Kelly *361.Bobby Wallace *362.Harry Hooper *363.Rube Marquard *364.Dave Bancroft *365.Chick Hafey *366.Jake Beckley *367.Kiki Cuyler *368.Ross Youngs *369.Joe Sewell *370.Travis Jackson *371.Enos Slaughter *372.Ernie Lombardi *373.Red Schoendienst *374.Leo Durocher *375.Richie Ashburn *376.Larry Doby *377.Orlando Cepeda *378.Bill Mazeroski *379.Joe Gordon *380.Steve Garvey *381.Keith Hernandez *382.Hoss Radbourn *383.Home Run Baker *384.Ray Schalk *385.Monte Irvin *386.Bucky Harris *387.Judy Johnson *388.Freddie Lindstrom *389.Rube Foster *390.Ray Dandridge *391.Leon Day *392.Albert Spalding *393.Biz Mackey *394.Mule Suttles *395.Willard Brown *396.Willie Foster *397.Willie Wells *398.Bullet Joe Rogan *399.Turkey Stearnes *400.Hilton Smith *401.Charlie Grimm *402.Jimmy Dykes *403.Ted Kluszewski *404.Harvey Kuenn *405.Ken Boyer *406.Vada Pinson *407.Maury Wills *408.Don Newcombe *409.Lew Burdette *410.Billy Pierce *411.Allie Reynolds *412.Bucky Walters *413.Mel Harder *414.Jack Quinn *415.Sal Maglie *416.Wally Berger *417.Dolph Camilli *418.Bob Johnson *419.Hal Trosky *420.Rudy York *421.Dan Quisenberry *422.John Franco *423.Sparky Lyle *424.Mike Marshall (P) *425.Lee Smith *426.Larry Doyle *427.Buddy Myer *428.Cecil Travis *429.Bob Elliott *430.Stan Hack *431.Garret Anderson *432.Kid Gleason *433.Dave Parker *434.Harold Baines *435.Rusty Staub *436.Bill Buckner *437.Doc Cramer *438.Bill Madlock *439.Dave Concepcion *440.Brett Butler *441.Ron Guidry *442.Lave Cross *443.Buddy Bell *444.Mickey Vernon *445.Stuffy McInnis *446.Orel Hershiser *447.Elston Howard *448.Urban Shocker *449.Riggs Stephenson *450.Larry Walker *451.Joe Carter *452.Omar Vizquel *453.Julio Franco *454.Jake Daubert *455.Jack Coombs *456.Bobby Veach *457.Ken Williams (player) *458.Dixie Walker *459.Darryl Strawberry *460.Dwight Gooden *461.Mickey Lolich *462.Jerry Koosman *463.J.R. Richard *464.Freddie Fitzsimmons *465.Tommy Bridges *466.Lon Warneke *467.Deacon White *468.Bill Freehan *469.Tim McCarver *470.Bob Boone *471.Walker Cooper *472.Del Crandall *473.Sherman Lollar *474.Jim McCormick *475.Gus Weyhing *476.Guy Hecker *477.Lou Whitaker *478.Nomar Garciaparra *479.Willie Randolph *480.Bert Campaneris *481.Shawn Green *482.Alvin Dark *483.Sherry Magee *484.Cupid Childs *485.Del Pratt *486.Ed Cicotte *487.Wilbur Cooper *488.George Mullin *489.George Uhle *490.Tony Pena *491.Willie Kamm *492.Cy Williams *493.Robin Ventura *494.Kenny Lofton *495.John Olerud *496.Mike Cuellar *497.Eddie Rommel *498. *499. *500.